Light within Darkness
by MSN1412
Summary: Karena masa lalunya yang hancur, dia terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Namun, setitik cahaya memasuki kegelapan itu dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. mid-KaiShin. warning inside, SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? don't read! Chapter 3: His Last Place, Re-meeting, and Her 'little' Past. RnR?
1. In the Dark Night

**Light within Darkness  
><strong>

**Genre: Suspense, Crime *a lil bit of Angst and Drama*  
><strong>

**Rating: M *for safe, also for violence and dark thingy*  
><strong>

**Pairing: mid-KaiShin**

**Warning: semiAU, OOC, dark!Shinichi/insane!Shinichi, violence, blood, dark thingy, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! (don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Light within Darkness © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary:** **Karena masa lalunya yang hancur, dia terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Namun, setitik cahaya memasuki kegelapan itu dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: In the Dark Night...<strong>

**.**

"Ku... Kudo! Apa-apaan ini? Hentikan semua kegilaan ini!"

"Heh..."

Pada malam yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan dan takdir, di sebuah atap gedung yang sepertinya tidak berfungsi lagi. Senyuman menyeringai licik, terpasang oleh seorang pemuda yang disebut 'Kudo' tadi. Dengan berpakaian segala hitam, _ya..._ warna hitam yang memiliki pengertian kegelapan seperti malam ini. Dia masih saja mengarahkan pistol terhadap target yang telah dipergokinya.

Meskipun targetnya yang sepertinya mengenal Kudo, telah meminta ampun berkali-kali terhadap dirinya. Namun Kudo masih saja menyeringai licik bercampur bahagianya. Tidak perduli akan pengampunan targetnya. Kudo malah mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala targetnya, dengan jemarinya di pelatuk pistolnya. Bersiap untuk membunuhnya tanpa memiliki sebuah perasaan di hatinya.

"Ku... dooo... Henti... kan!" seru targetnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Hattori..." Kudo langsung membuka mulutnya. "Kau mengenaliku layaknya aku mengenalimu. Kita telah memecahkan semua kasus-kasus yang kita alami bersama. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah sahabatku. Tapi..."

Tanpa pemberitahuan, pelatuk di pistolnya bakal ditarik oleh jemarinya. Targetnya yang disapa 'Hattori' tersebut, tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Kudo yang telah dia anggap sebagai sahabat detektif... benar-benar ingin melakukan ini terhadapnya!

"Maaf sekali, Hattori. Tapi, tempat ini akan menjadi kuburanmu," ucap Kudo licik.

"Ku... Kumohon, Kudo! Jangan lakukan—"

"Ck." Pemuda itu bersiap-siap untuk menembaknya. "Sayonara... Hattori Heiji," ucap Kudo terhadap Hattori untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan senyuman licik yang masih dia ukir.

"JANG—"

_*DOOOOR*_

Tanpa mendengar kata terakhir dari Hattori, Kudo malah menembaknya langsung di bagian kepala. Darah yang berasal dari kepala yang telah tertembus oleh peluru pun langsung bercucuran, mengalir sampai tanah tanpa henti. Hattori langsung terbaring tidak berdaya, dengan simbahan darah yang masih mengalir sampai ke arah Kudo berdiri.

Setelah dia membunuh dan menumpaskan kerabatnya untuk sekali lagi, Kudo pun malah menginjak kepala Hattori tanpa berperasaan. Senyuman liciknya masih belum hilang dan ditunjukkanlah kepada kerabatnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia langsung tertawa tanpa henti-hentinya. Tertawa dengan gilanya, di malam kegelapan tanpa cahaya dari bulan maupun bintang.

"HAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA... SATU KERABATKU MUSNAH DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! KAMI-SAMA, AKU MERASA PUAS MALAM INI!" teriak Kudo sekencang-kencangnya, dan berteriak melewati batas.

Dia pun tertawa kembali, menggema sekeliling atap gedung tersebut. Meskipun, tidak ada seseorang yang bakal mendengar tawaan gilanya. Tertawa sambil menendang mayat Hattori sepuas mungkin.

"Menurutmu itu lucu ya...?"

Tiba-tiba, tawaan gilanya pun mengecil ketika Kudo melirik ke arah suara dari belakangnya. Diliriknya seorang pemuda berpakaian segala putih... Putih yang mempunyai pengertian cahaya. Tampaknya dibalik monocle yang dia kenakan, wajah pemuda itu sepertnya mirip sekali dengan Kudo.

Kudo pun malah meliriknya dengan sinis, mengetahui kalau kerabatnya yang selalu muncul di kegelapan malam, menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Kudo malah tidak mendengarkan perkataan pemuda tadi, dan malah mengabaikan mayat yang berada di dekatnya.

"Menurutmu lucu ya, Shinichi? Membunuh semua kerabat dekatmu hanya karena hidupmu hancur berkeping-keping?" tanya pemuda itu kembali.

"_Khu... Khu khu khu_." Kudo—atau Shinichi—malah meresponsnya dengan tawaan yang begitu dalam. Begitu dalam menuju kegelapan.

"HAHAHAHA... Menurutmu, _my favorite Thief-san_... Kaitou KID?" tanya Shinichi balik ke KID dengan menyeringai licik.

KID malah menggertakkan giginya. Kepalan tangannya pun semakin mengerat. KID sudah tidak tahan lagi akan kelakuannya. Dia berpikir kalau Tantei-kun favoritnya itu sudah gila malam ini! Membunuh sahabatnya sendiri lagi tanpa berperasaan.

Dia langsung berlari mengarah Shinichi, dan memukulnya di bagian pipinya. KID sudah puas dengan memukul Shinichi untuk menyadarinya. Lalu, KID menarik kerah baju hitam Shinichi, dengan emosi yang masih berkobar, memukul Shinichi berkali-kali tanpa batas. Namun Shinichi, begitu dia telah dipukul hingga membuat pipinya memerah dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, malah tidak merasakan sakit. Dia masih saja tertawa segila-gilanya sampai tidak mau berhenti.

"Keh! Percuma saja KID, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit dari pukulan keras itu! Ada satu… ada satu rasa sakit yang masih aku rasakan!" serunya gila.

"Hm? Rasa sakit yang masih dirasakan? Maksudmu, masa lalu kelammu itu?" tanya KID memiringkan salah satu alisnya sambil menarik kerah bajunya lebih keras.

"Lebih dari itu…," ucap Shinichi pelan.

_'Eh? Lebih dari itu?'_

Shinichi pun melirik ke arah KID dengan sinis, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan eratan kerah bajunya dengan meninju perut KID dengan keras, hingga membuat KID terdorong kerasnya sampai-sampai KID pun terbentur di tembok dan terkapar. KID mencoba bangkit kembali dari rasa yang sakit itu, meskipun rasa tinju dari Shinichi masih terasa di perutnya. Dia mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang lebih dari biasanya, dan dari pandangannya KID melihat Shinichi yang tersenyum menyeringai sendirinya. Di benaknya, senyuman Shinichi itu… seperti senyuman sang iblis yang turun ke Bumi.

"Lebih dari itu, brengsek!" seru Shinichi hingga menggema kembali. "Keluargaku… Sahabatku… sebenarnya… APA YANG SEBENARNYA MEREKA INGINKAN? KALAU MAU, COBALAH UNTUK KEMBALIKAN MASA LALUKU YANG KEPARAT ITU!"

KID pun mulai membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan-lahan. "Shinichi… Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau—"

"Tidak usah banyak omong, KID," potong Shinichi sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah KID. KID pun melenguh terkejut, melihat Shinichi yang sepertinya… dirinya yang bakal menjadi target selanjutnya.

"Atau… kau mau aku menguburkan dirimu di tempat ini? Sama seperti Hattori ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil menendang lagi mayat Heiji pelan.

"Bukan begitu, Shinichi! Hanya saja…" KID pun menunduk kepalanya pelan, termenung seketika akan kejadian ini. Lalu, dia mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "… Apa... apa yang telah terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau membuat dirimu menghilang selama tiga bulan? Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi begini? Dan kenapa… kenapa kau sekarang suka membunuh—"

"CUKUP!"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan KID langsung terhenti seketika. Shinichi hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya setelah dia mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat pikirannya kacau kembali. Dengan geramnya, Shinichi pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah KID dan menembaknya. KID pun terkejut, dan segera mengarahkan badannya untuk menjauh dari peluru yang mengarahnya.

Namun, peluru dari pistol Shinichi meluncur sangat cepat, sehingga peluru tersebut mengenai bahu kanan KID. Tapi untunglah KID bisa lincah menghindarinya hingga bahu kanannya hanya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak begitu banyak, namun tidak sedikit pula.

"_Sayonara…_ Pencuri keparat~!"

KID pun memegang bahunya, dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Shinichi di saat dia mendengar ucapan terakhir Shinichi kepadanya. Namun, Shinichi yang tadinya berdiri di depannya pun menghilang seketika. Dia bergegas melihat jalan raya dari atap tersebut. Namun sial, jejak Shinichi terhapus begitu saja. KID berpikir, sepertinya Shinichi menerjunkan dirinya untuk kabur darinya, dan menghilang lagi di gelapnya malam. Tapi… dia bakal mati kalau dia melakukan hal itu! Yang lebih aneh lagi, jejaknya menghilang begitu saja dari benaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari penerjunan itu?

Itu masih menjadi misteri….

_'Sialan… Sialan sialan sialan sialan sialan, SIALAAAAN! Dia kabur lagi. Brengsek!'_ batin KID.

Daripada dia marah-marah sendiri karena itu, KID pun mengangkat mayat Heiji yang masih saja tergeletak di situ. KID hanya melihat mayat itu dengan wajah sendu, berpikir mengapa Shinichi sekarang sudah menjadi detektif yang keparat. Detektif yang tugasnya membunuh sahabat dekatnya.

_'Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Tantei-kun membunuh kerabat dekatnya. Sudah Takagi-keiji itu, terus ilmuwan cilik itu, sekarang… Tantei-han ini,'_ keluh KID selagi dia mengubah jubahnya ke gantolenya, dan terbang menuju arah barat. Membawa mayat Heiji ke tempat yang semestinya.

_'Sebenarnya… Ada apa dengan dirimu, Tantei-kun? Apa yang membuat masa lalumu menjadi hancur… sehingga membuatmu menjadi begini?'_ pikir KID selagi dia mengatur arah terbangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is... my first dark fic._.**

**sebenarnya, ide ini muncul tiba-tiba di saat aku lagi pergi ke suatu tempat. dan honestly, fic ini keinspirasi dari KaiShin fanfic yg dark!Fic. khususnya dari dark!fic yang dibikin oleh my favorite author, Shimizu Hikaru :) terus, temenku dari twitter yang selalu kusebut Belbel *nickname-nya XD* bilang ke aku via twitnya, kalo aku membuat dark!Shinichi seperti Light XD *demo... hontou desu ka?._.a***

**dan aku meminta maaf yang sebesar2nya untuk Heiji FC, kalau aku membuat Heiji mati dengan sadis di chap ini m(_ _)m  
><strong>

**aku ulang sekali lagi, mid-KaiShin karena tidak bakal ada fluff romance tentang mereka, melainkan dark-romance story yg bakal muncul di chap2 yang akan datang :) dan yeah... my first M-rated fic! *hype* XD**

**.**

**sepertinya, aku bakal memikirkan kembali jalan cerita untuk fic ini sekali lagi._. but at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic ini! :D last words, review? :)**

**jaa-matta nee~~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


	2. Nightmare and Worries

**Light within Darkness  
><strong>

**Genre: Suspense, Crime *a lil bit of Angst and Drama*  
><strong>

**Rating: M *for safe, also for violence and dark thingy*  
><strong>

**Pairing: mid-KaiShin *slight Canon pairings*  
><strong>

**Warning: semiAU, OOC, dark!Shinichi/insane!Shinichi, violence, blood, dark thingy, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT! **

**(don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Light within Darkness © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary:** **Karena masa lalunya yang hancur, dia terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Namun, setitik cahaya memasuki kegelapan itu dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nightmare and Worries...<strong>

**.**_  
><em>

_Dia masih berlari…._

_Entah beberapa meter ia telah lalui namun dia tetap berlari dan berlari…._

_Dan parahnya lagi, tidak ada tujuan untuk dia berlari…._

_Jadi, dia terus berlari dan berlari. Sampai dia terhenti … di tempat yang kosong. Gelap._

_Tak ada seseorang selain dirinya sendiri…._

_.  
><em>

Dia merengahkan napasnya panjang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, merasa lega karena dia telah berhenti berlari sekian lamanya.

_*TAP TAP*_

Namun rasa leganya pun pecah dengan tapakan kaki yang sepertinya akan mengarah kepadanya. Dia mulai panik, dan melirik ke arah tapakan yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Dia benar-benar tidak mau berlari lagi, namun tapakan kakinya yang semakin dekat itu … membuat dirinya untuk berlari lagi.

Entah mau kemana, atau bagaimana jauhnya dia berlari, atau bagaimana dia harus meronta kesakitan dan menahan rasa takutnya karena harus berlari dan berlari. Tapi, dia ingin menghindarkan dirinya dari tapakan yang mengancamnya, tapakan yang dia anggap sebagai pertanda … pertanda buruk. Setelah suara tapakan itu semakin lama semakin mengecil, dia berhenti dan merengahkan napasnya kembali, kemudian melirik ke belakang. Merasa lega karena tapakan kaki itu tidak mengikutinya lagi.

Tapi begitu dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan, munculah seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian hitam yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya, memasang seringai licik dengan mengarahkan pistol yang ia bawa … tepat ke depan dahinya. Dia ingin berlari lagi … dia ingin melarikan diri lagi dari pemuda itu, namun tangannya telah dicengkram kuat oleh tangan pemuda itu satu lagi. Sehingga cengkraman itu mengeluarkan cairan merah bersih dari kulit sensitifnya.

"Shin … Shin …" Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata lagi, terbata-bata pun percuma saja, merasa tatapan tajam kedua mata beriris biru laut itu telah mengunci mulutnya begitu paksa. Dan dia hanya bisa menangis ketakutan dengan pemuda yang dia sebut 'Shin' tepat di depannya … tepat di depan kedua bola matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata dari pelupuk matanya tidak bisa berhenti menetes, dan dia mencoba tuk menahan rasa sakit dari cengkraman kuatnya.

"_I'm back … Ran…_," ucapnya serak namun begitu dalam. Lalu diarahkan jemarinya menuju pelatuk dan akan menembak bagian dahi Ran, dengan seringai liciknya bagaikan sang Iblis.

"HEN … HEN …"

Ran tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata terhadap pemuda yang telah ia tunggu selama ini, selama hampir dua-tiga tahun ini. Seringai licik yang masih ia pasang, telah menakuti dirinya. Dan bulir-bulir air mata pun semakin cepat mengalir, berasa dia diteror dengan pemuda yang akan mengeluarkan peluru dari pistolnya.

"Heh … _Sayonara_, Ran. Terima kasih … buat segalanya…."

"HEN…."

_*DOOOOR*_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sekejap, Ran pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan masih saja dalam terengah-engah. Keringat dari dahinya pun bercucuran dan mengalir sampai membasahi sebagian selimut yang ia selimuti. Wajahnya masih memasang eksperesi ketakutan, masih teringat akan mimpi buruk yang muncul dari dunia kecilnya. Meskipun ia telah sadar dari dunia kecilnya, namun dia masih merasa terancam, dan … dia telah dibunuh oleh seseorang yang muncul di mimpinya, lagi.

Mengigil … namun bukan mengigil karena kedinginan, melainkan mengigil ketakutan karena bayang-bayang mimpi buruk yang belum pudar dari pikirannya. Dia pun memeluk badannya erat-erat, mencoba untuk mengusap keringat yang masih bercucuran di dahinya. Dan melihat sekeliling di kamar tidurnya yang begitu sederhana, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dilihatlah _alarm_ yang diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jam _3:00 A.M_, tiga jam lagi menjelang matahari terbit. Ran termenung seketika, dan … merasa kalau dia tidak bisa tidur kembali. Mimpi buruk itu menghampirinya lagi, setelah Shinichi yang ia tunggu itu … menghilang tanpa jejak selama 3 bulan.

_'Ini sudah ke-6 kalinya … aku bermimpi yang sama setelah Shinichi menghilang. Sebenarnya, mengapa aku selalu memimpikan hal itu? Apa mimpi itu … adalah sebuah pertanda? Pertanda buat takdirku nanti?'_ pikir Ran.

Lalu, dia mengeratkan badannya kembali, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang telah ia silangkan. Ran kembali meneteskan air matanya, entah dia menangis karena masih ketakutan … atau memikirkan Shinichi yang selalu muncul di alam mimpi buruknya. Ran berpikir kembali, '_Mengapa Shinichi selalu ingin membunuhku di mimpi buruk yang benar-benar keterlaluan itu…? Apa Shinichi … apa Shinichi telah berubah…? Setelah ia menghilang? Kami-sama … aku harap Shinichi tidak menjadi seperti yang kumimpikan malam ini.'_

_*DRIIIT DRIIIT*_

Seketika, lamunannya itu pun pecah begitu ponselnya berdering. Ran mengusap kedua pelupuk matanya dan melirik ponselnya yang masih berdering dan memasang wajah heran, siapa yang menelponnya pagi-pagi begini? Padahal … hampir semua orang masih belum melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Merasa curiga, Ran mengambil ponsel merahnya, dan melihat layar ponsel yang ber-wallpaper dirinya dan Shinichi disaat mereka berada di Tropical Land beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia menekan tombol _'CALL'_ dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

_"Moshi-mo—"_

"RAN-CHAN! ITU KAMU, RAN-CHAN?"

_'Eh, suara ini … aksen yang tidak asing ini…,'_ batin Ran selagi dia menebak siapa yang menelponnya. "Kazuha-chan?"

Namun Ran bukan mendapatkan balasan dari Kazuha, dia hanya mendengar suara isak tangis dari ponselnya. Ran mulai berbicara kembali dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Kazuha-chan, kamu kenapa…? Dan … kenapa kau menelponku pada jam segini? Apa yang terjadi di Osaka?" tanya Ran kembali.

"Ran-chan … Heiji … Heiji…." Kazuha hanya mengucapkan nama 'Heiji' berkali-kali dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain Heiji.

"Memangnya … Hattori-kun kenapa, Kazuha-chan?" tanya Ran cemas akan keadaan Kazuha di sana.

"Heiji…." Kazuha pun menceritakan ke Ran apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Heiji dan mengapa dia menangis terisak-isak tanpa henti pada teleponnya. Setelah mendengar cerita Kazuha, Ran hanya shock berat, dan matanya pun terbelalak lebar. Merasa tidak percaya akan cerita Kazuha sekarang.

"Sekarang … Hattori-kun telah di mana sekarang…?" tanya Ran penasaran.

"Masih di rumahnya, dan sekarang aku telah di sana," jawab Kazuha terbata-bata, "kumohon Ran-chan, cepatlah bergegas ke sini. _Onegai…._" Kazuha masih meminta mohon dengan isak tangis yang masih belum berhenti.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergegas ke Osaka sekarang. Yang sabar ya, Kazuha-chan," ucap Ran.

"_Arigatou, _Ran-chan_. Jaa-na…._"

"_Jaa_, Kazuha-chan."

Setelah Ran ditelpon Kazuha, Ran mengakhir teleponnya lalu diletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempatnya. Dan bergegas mengambil tasnya kemudian mengambil sebagian baju untuk persiapan kilatnya menuju Osaka. Ran segera mempersiapkan dirinya dengan mandi kilat, lalu mengenakan pakaian segala hitam dari leher sampai bawah lututnya, hitam … sebagai _tanda berkabung_.

Setelah dia mempersiapkan dirinya, Ran bergegas turun tangga dan mengarah menuju ruang depan, kemudian menuliskan sebuah surat di nota kecil yang telah disediakan. Lalu, meletakan nota itu di meja kerja Tou-san-nya. Serasa dia ingin memberikan sebuah nota kecil buat Tou-san-nya yang masih tertidur pulas setelah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, tanpa memberikan izin kepadanya untuk bergegas ke Osaka.

Ran langsung mengarahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kediaman Mouri dan memanggil Taksi yang masih ada pada saat itu. Setelah Ran mendapatkan Taksi, Ran memasuki Taksi yang dipanggilnya dan menyuruh supir Taksi untuk pergi ke Bandara secepat mungkin.

Namun di saat Ran akan menghendak ke Bandara untuk mendapatkan penerbangan tercepat ke Osaka, dia masih saja memikirkan mimpi buruk yang mengancamnya selama 3 bulan terakhir. Shinichi … nama itu masih ia bayang di pikirannya. Memikirkan kalau mimpi itu benar-benar sebuah pertanda….

… Tapi, entahlah itu sebuah _pertanda baik_ … atau_ pertanda buruk_.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"RAAAAAN … MANA SARAPANKUUU?"

Setelah tertidur selama 5-6 jam dari tempat birnya, Kogoro bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya dan duduk di mejanya dengan satu kaki yang menaik ke mejanya. Mengambil sebuah bir yang entah masih ada di mejanya. Memanggil nama Ran berkali-kali untuk membuatkan sarapan paginya. Namun sunyi, tidak ada jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

"RAAAAN! AKU SUDAH LAPAR NIIH!" seru Kogoro berkali-kali. Namun percuma, sunyi tidak seperti biasa.

Kogoro ingin beranjak dari tempat kerjanya, tapi dia takut kalau pelanggannya pergi begitu saja kalaupun dia meninggalkan tempatnya. Jadinya dia mulai mengambil sebatang rokok yang masih ia punya, lalu dinyalakan putung rokok yang telah diemutnya, dan menghisapnya pelan-pelan. Dengan meminum birnya sisa kemarin malam. Lalu, TV kecil yang diletakkan di depannya pun dinyalakan. Kogoro langsung menonton acara yang memang ditayangkan pagi itu.

Kantor Detektif Mouri pun kembali beraktivitas…. Walaupun pelanggannya semakin merosot semenjak_ 'Conan'_ telah meninggalkan kediaman Mouri 3-4 bulan yang lalu.

Namun Kogoro mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah nota kecil yang tertulis: _'Buat Tou-san'_. Dia mengambil secarik nota di mejanya dan melihat tulisan tangan yang tidak asing olehnya. Tulisan tangan Ran, pikirnya. Kogoro masih curiga terhadap nota itu, layaknya sedang menganalisis sebuah pesan kematian. Karena tidak mau buang-buang waktu, dibacalah nota itu dengan perlahan.

_… … … …_

_Tou-san…._

_Gomenasai kalau aku tidak memberitahu Tou-san kalau aku harus pergi ke Osaka karena urusan penting dan begitu mendadak._

_Kalau mau makan atau apa, Tou-san makan saja dulu di kafe Poirot. Gomen kalau aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan suguhan untuk sarapan Tou-san nanti._

_Aku tidak bakal lama menetap di Osaka, kok. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok aku bakal kembali ke Beika._

_Ran…._

_… … … …_

Kogoro hampir memuncakkan emosinya begitu Ran pergi ke Osaka begitu saja. Urusan mendadak … palingan urusan tidak penting dengan bocah detektif Osaka itu beserta kekasihnya. Namun, emosinya pun ditahan begitu ada tulisan lagi di bawahnya.

_… … … …_

_P.S: Kalau Tou-san ingin tahu kenapa aku harus ke Osaka, lihatlah berita terkini pagi ini di TV._

_… … … …_

Dengan sedikit bosan, Kogoro mengarahkan remote control TV-nya dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk mencari channel yang memang masih ditayangkan berita pagi untuk warga Beika. Setelah ditemukan channel yang dicarinya, Kogoro pun melihat berita terkini yang dibacakan pembawa berita secara Live. Melirik berita itu dengan rokok yang masih ia hisap, lalu dihembuskan dan mencemarkan sebagian ruangan kerjanya.

_"Berita terkini. Kita baru mendapatkan berita kalau mantan detektif SMA terkenal dari Barat, Hattori Heiji, ditemukan TEWAS terbunuh dengan luka tembus di kepalanya, dan luka tusuk di sekujur pakaian yang masih melekat di badannya."_

'_Na … na … NANI_? _OSAKA TANTEI-BOUZU_ ITU TEWAS TERBUNUH?' pekik Kogoro shock, lalu mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang telah tersedia. Dikeraskan speaker dari TV-nya untuk mendengar berita lebih lanjut.

_"… Diceritakan oleh saksi mata yang menemukannya di depan kediamannya, pada tengah malam itu mereka menemukan mayat Hattori begitu ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kediamanya. Tetapi, orang itu malah pergi begitu saja."_

Kogoro pun masih menatap berita itu secara teliti.

_"Belum diketahui penyebab kematiannya, dan belum diketahui pula pelaku pembunuhannya. Namun, sebagian Kepolisian mengungkapkan kalau pelaku yang membunuh Hattori Heiji ini … kemungkinan sama seperti pembunuhan tragis salah satu kru Kepolisian mereka Wataru Takagi, dan siswa SD Teitan Haibara Ai beberapa Minggu yang lalu."_

_'… Jadi 'dia' telah muncul kembali, huh?'_ pikir Kogoro walaupun belum mengetahui pelaku yang dimaksud.

Begitu berita itu dilanjutkan oleh berita lain, Kogoro melirik ke arah jendelanya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dan entah apa yang dia lihat dari jendela itu. Memikirkan segala kejadian aneh yang terjadi setelah Tantei-bouzu yang membuat anak semata wayangnya itu menderita, menghilang 3 Bulan yang lalu.

_'Entah mengapa … gara-gara Tantei-bouzu itu menghilang, kita merasa diancam oleh 'dia'. Meskipun, aku tidak mengetahui 'dia' yang sebenarnya itu siapa…,'_ batin Kogoro selagi dia menyalakan sebatang rokoknya, dan dihisapnya kembali. Lalu, bersandar di kursinya untuk menunggu pelanggan yang sepertinya tidak akan ada pelanggan untuk hari ini….

_'Ran … aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana…,'_ batin Kogoro kembali sambil mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang telah pergi ke Osaka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reply reviews taimuuuu~! *halah* *BTW, arigatou reviewnya :D***

** PuPut I'ts Me: yep! bakal ada romancenya :) *tapi nanti di chap2 selanjutnya /n gak chap nanti XD* n romance di series ini bakal mid-dark-romance._.**

**Apdian Laruku: walaupun beda n gelap gitu, but I still love him! xD #halah kalo mo tau kenapa Shinichi jadi gitu, masih bakal lama digalinya(?) **

**No Name xD: terlalu OOC, kaan?._. serem mananye yeee? =w=a iyeee iyeee ini diapdet=_= /tapi katanya di Y!M gausah-_- #gigittanah/?**

**.**

**setelah aku membaca twit dari FFnWorldIndo via Twitter Desember lalu, aku pun sadar kalo fic ini kayaknya bakal mengarah ke Suspense/Crime._. *walaupun bakal ada Angst, Drama, and lil Romance di chap2 yang akan datang* dan sepertinya orang2 masih bingung kenapa aku masih simpen ini dgn rate-M, karena aku nanti males ganti rating lagi-.-" jadinya, dipasang dari awal2 aja XD *meskipun kebanyakannya nanti semiM._.****

**dan ... aku masih bingung plot cerita kedepan2nya nanti bakal gimana-_-v n question ... gimana sih tradisi pemakaman ala Jepang?._. soalnya nanti dipakai di chap. 3 nanti._.v *n lil spoiler, Role Kaito dan Shinichi bakal muncul kembali di chap. 3._. /hopefully~***

**oh aku teringat, cerita ini diambil 2 tahun kemudian dari setting Canon-nya :) *jadi tau kan kenapa Ran bisa pergi ke Osaka sendiri :)*  
><strong>

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca ini! :D last word, review? :)**

**Jaa matta-nee~~ :D**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


	3. His Last Place, Remeeting, and Her Past

**Light within Darkness  
><strong>

**Genre: Suspense, Crime *a lil bit of Angst and Drama*  
><strong>

**Rating: M *for safe, also for violence and dark thingy*  
><strong>

**Pairing: mid-KaiShin *slight Canon pairings*  
><strong>

**Warning: semiAU, OOC, dark!Shinichi/insane!Shinichi, violence, blood, dark thingy, typo and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**(don't like? don't read!)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Light within Darkness © MSN1412**

**.**

**Summary:** **Karena masa lalunya yang hancur, dia terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan. Namun, setitik cahaya memasuki kegelapan itu dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: His Last Place, Re-meeting, and Her 'little' Past.<strong>

**.**

'_Dan lagi-lagi … langit tidak ingin menerima satu orang lagi yang telah mati di tangan 'tantei keparat itu'. Tapi, mau tidak mau … ia harus menerimanya.'_

.

Siang itu, langit tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan berwarna biru bercampur putih halus disertai awan-awan putih yang menjelajah lautan udara yang begitu jernih, melainkan langit hitam yang ditutupi oleh awan kelabu yang menghalangi sang matahari memancarkan sinarnya. Sama seperti sekarang, pada bukit pemakaman di dekat kediaman Hattori. Beberapa orang—khususnya kerabat Heiji—yang kini telah mengenakan pakaian segala hitam, menyaksikan proses pemakaman sekaligus membawa Hattori Heiji menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Kazuha, sahabat Heiji dari masa kecil … perempuan yang telah membuat Heiji menyukainya, dan perempuan yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya ... merasa terpukul akan menerima takdir ini. Takdir yang tidak ia pikirkan sebelumnya, takdir yang datang begitu cepat dari dugaan. Sahabat yang telah menemaninya dari kecil, sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingnya. 'Sahabat' yang kini telah tiada dan pergi meninggalkannya secepat ini. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata baginya.

… Apalagi sebuah pengungkapan cintanya yang telah tertekan di hatinya selama ini.

"Sayonara, Heiji. Walaupun kau telah di surga, tapi aku tidak akan merubah perasaanku yang terpendam di hatiku selama ini. A … aku mencintaimu, Heiji! Sampai selamanya aku akan mencintaimu…," ucap Kazuha sebagai ucapan terakhirnya kepada Heiji sebelum dia menaburkan bunga-bunga ke dalam makam Heiji.

Setelah orang-orang terdekat Heiji memberikan ucapan terakhir untuknya, proses pemakaman pun dimulai. Kazuha pun mulai terpukul dan tidak bisa menahan air matanya sesaat Heiji telah 'semakin jauh' darinya. Ran yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya bisa memeluk Kazuha dan mengelus punggungnya tuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kazuha-chan yang kuat, ya. Hattori-kun bakal sedih di sana kalau kau begini terus," ucap Ran.

"Tapi … Tapi, Ran-chan…. Heiji … aku masih belum menerima kalau dia harus mati seperti begini," isak Kazuha sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke pundak Ran.

"Aku juga sama, Kazuha-chan. Aku masih belum menerima kematian Hattori-kun yang secara tragis akibat—"

Sebelum Ran melanjutkan pembicaraannya, pikiran Ran malah mengarah ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sepi dan sempit, seperti lorong jalan. Dan saat itu, hujan masih membasahi kota Beika pada malam hari yang begitu gelap….

Terlintas sebuah pikiran yang begitu terputus di pikirannya pada saat itu. Seorang gadis kecil yang terbunuh dengan luka tembak yang menembus vitalnya.

Dirinya yang pada saat itu sedang menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu.

Dan … pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang menyeringai terhadapnya di lorong yang begitu gelap.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"—Akibat apa, Ran-chan? RAN-CHAN!"

Lamunan Ran pun buyar seketika sesaat Kazuha menyadarkan dirinya dengan perasaan yang kini khawatir terhadapnya. Dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyumannya dan melanjutkan prosesi pemakaman Heiji yang sebentar lagi bakal selesai.

Ran masih saja termenung akan pikiran-pikiran yang menganggunya hari ini. Dimulai dari Shinichi yang hampir membunuhnya pada dunia kecilnya, dan sekarang … kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan sebulan yang lalu.

'_Apakah mimpi buruk yang kualami lagi tadi pagi dan kejadian yang ingin kulupakan itu … adalah sebuah pertanda akan kejadian yang berkaitan dengan semua ini?_' pikir Ran keras.

Setelah prosesi pemakaman Heiji selesai, orang-orang pun mulai meninggalkan tempat terakhir Heiji. Walaupun masih banyak yang masih melayatnya tuk melihatnya tuk terakhir kali … oleh permukaan tanah yang masih basah yang kini telah menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Langit masih menunjukkan rasa dukanya, awan kelabu masih belum meninggalkan tempatnya. Seakan ingin memberikan saat terakhir dengan Heiji.

Sesaat semua orang-orang meninggalkan bukit pemakaman, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian segala putih masih berdiri di bawah rindangnya pohon yang berdiri kokoh di puncak bukit pemakaman. Seolah telah melihat prosesi pemakaman Hattori Heiji dari situ. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ia lihat dari tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat tuk mengunjungimu, Tantei-han," sesalnya sesaat dia tiba di tempat itu. Kemudian, diletakkannya buklet bunga lili di dekat buklet bunga lainnya pada peristirahatan terakhirnya. Lalu dia berjongkok dan mengucapkan doa tuk ketenangannya di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Tantei-han. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu tuk saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi setelah mereka berdua yang diakhiri hidupnya oleh si tantei keparat," ucapnya perlahan.

"Oh … jadi sekarang aku disebut _'tantei keparat'_, ya?"

Suara itu membuat ekspresi pemuda itu berubah seketika menjadi ekspresi dengan hawa membunuh. Dia berdiri dan melirik ke belakang yang tidak tahunya … si 'tantei keparat' yang masih santai akan pengucapannya yang ia dengar tadi.

"… Cukup enak di dengar, tapi menusuk di hatiku, tahu!" lanjutnya.

Pemuda berambut acak-acakkan itu hanya tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar ucapannya. "Ya, cocok tuk menusuk hatimu yang telah MEMBUSUK SELAMA TIGA BULAN INI!"

Dia langsung meluncur cepat menuju pemuda itu dengan mengarahkan pisau yang ia ambil dari kantung jasnya. Sesaat pisau itu bakal menusuk bagian lehernya, tiba-tiba dia merasa tertahan oleh sebuah pistolnya yang telah menjadi saksi-saksi atas aksi membunuhnya selama tiga bulan ini. Dia memang terkejut, tapi dia masih menggunakan poker-face-nya dan kembali melawan.

Pertarungan keduanya semakin sengit, di samping pemakaman sang Hattori Heiji, dan di bawah langit hitam yang menyaksikan kedua pemuda yang mempunyai wajah yang begitu mirip saling menyerang dengan 'senjata' mereka. Pisaunya pun hampir menggores pipi pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian hitam itu, namun dibalas kembali dengan tembakan peluru yang meleset mengenainya. Dan pada akhirnya, kedua senjata mereka pun lepas dari genggaman mereka dan terjatuh bebas ke rerumputan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Mereka pun menghela napas setelah pertarungan yang singkat ini, dengan luka kecil yang menodai bagian jas mereka. Namun pemuda berpakaian hitam itu pun malah tertawa senangnya bukan main, meskipun luka memar dan goresan yang ada di bagian wajahnya.

"Apa … APA YANG LUCU? APA ADA SESUATU YANG HARUS DITAWAKAN TUK SAAT INI?" tanya pemuda berpakaian putih terhadapnya. Tapi dia masih saja tertawa tiada hentinya.

"Apa? Aku cuma tertawa, kok. Tidak ada alasan lain," jawabnya.

Dia malah marah karena jawabannya, dan ingin sekali menghajar wajah 'sang iblis' yang masih saja tertawa saat ini.

"Tawaan iblismu itu … SEHARUSNYA KUHENTIKAN SECARA PAKSA SAJA!" serunya sambil mengarah ke dirinya lagi.

Namun sebelum dia menghajarnya sekali lagi, petir pun menggelegar tepati diantara mereka. Seperti pertanda tuk menghentikan pertarungan mereka di tempat yang suci ini. Terlihat 'sang iblis' kembali menghilang dari hadapannya sekali lagi, dan dia pun mencabut sebagian rerumputan dengan kuat dan dilemparnya sembarang tempat dengan raut wajah marahnya yang masih ia tunjukkan.

'_BRENGSEK! DIA KABUR LAGI!'_ batinnya, sambil menengadah kepalanya ke arah gumpalan awan hitam yang telah mengeluarkan titik-titik airnya. Dia pun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun dia kehujanan tanpa perlindungan. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan ingin tahu tentang seluk beluk masa lalunya yang telah membuatnya menjadi begini.

Apa…? Kenapa…? Dan bagaimana…? Sang detektif SMA terkenal dari timur bisa menjadi pembunuh tanpa berdosa selama tiga bulan ini.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sementara itu di kediaman Hattori, Ran masih saja menemani Kazuha dan keluarga Hattori yang masih menerima ungkapan duka cita dari orang-orang terdekatnya Heiji. Tampak Ran menerimanya dengan senyuman tipisnya, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ran malah tidak fokus terhadap orang-orang yang memberikan ungkapan duka cita untuk Heiji, melainkan dia masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang masih ia pikirkan pada prosesi pemakaman tadi.

Sekejap pikirannya meluncur menuju kejadian yang ia alami sebulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan dari memorinya.

… … … …

"AI-CHAN! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA, KAN!"

Waktu itu, hujan masih membasahi kota Beika. Khususnya di sebuah lorong jalan yang begitu gelap. Terlihat dirinya lagi menyadarkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang strawberi yang telah bersimbah darah di bagian vitalnya, setelah dia menemukan dirinya telah terbaring tidak berdaya.

Merasa khawatir akan keadaannya yang semakin memburuk, Ran mengambil ponselnya tuk menelpon seseorang atau ambulans dengan darah yang melekatinya demi menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang ada di depannya. Namun, usahanya ditahan oleh Ai yang masih bisa bernapas dan terbaring pada kedua kaki Ran dengan memegang lengannya erat, meskipun dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Mouri … -san. La … ri…." Begitu yang Ai ucapkan tuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tapi … Ai-chan, ke … kena—"

Sebelum Ran menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis kecil itu telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di depannya. Ran hanya bisa terpukul dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu, dia merasa gagal tuk menyelamatkan Ai-chan yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri. Ran pun mengangkat Ai perlahan dari tempatnya dan mengarah menuju kediaman Agasa-hakase. Tapi, terlihat sebuah siluet seorang pemuda lagi berdiri di depannya sendiri, dengan memegang pistol pada tangan kanannya.

Dengan tidak diketahui wajahnya, dan hanya memunculkan seringainya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya menuju Ran. Ran masih tidak bisa berkutik dari tempatnya, badannya langsung menggigil ketakutan sampai mayat Ai pun merasakannya, keringat pun bercucuran deras dari badannya. Meskipun Ran sanggup melindungi dirinya dengan jurus-jurus karatenya, Ran tidak bisa memberanikan dirinya tuk melawan seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya. Seorang pemuda yang masih mengarahkan pistolnya menujunya.

Karena pada saat itu … _sang malaikat_ Mouri Ran….

Menghadapi aura yang mencekam batinnya, aura yang menakutinya._ Aura sang kegelapan…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><strong>gomen, ane belum bisa ngebalas semua review dari kalian semua^^9 karena udah ngetik panjang2 tapi error mulu w(OAOw)<strong>

**AT LAST, IT'S BEEN UPDATED SINCE SIX MONTHS! DX *emot wei***

** ada alasan karena ingin banget ngeupdate fic ini. semuanya gara2 ka Lala di Twitter yang pengen banget tau lanjutannya setelah ane pengen kabur karena tau! D: (harap suka ya, ka m_ _m) dan gomen sekali lagi, kalau chapter sekarang terasa pendek, terus action gak terasa (gak mahir ngedeskripsi gituan sih TAT") dan misteri tentang masa lalu Shinichi belum ane keluarin_ _v karena ane lagi kena writer block sih DX tapi tetep dipaksain.**

**but still, thank you so much for reading this! :D before leave, review? :) jaa~!**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
